So, I'm in Naruto?
by Daitsuke
Summary: Dylan, a 16-year old boy, dies in a convention, because of a gun attacker...He finds himself floating in nowhere...And Hidan summons him to Naruto universe. What'll happen? My second story, and I'm following the bandwagon...That might not be so promising...Holds no Yaoi, but some couples will appear. Rated T because: Hidan.
1. Epilogue

**Dylan's POV**

"...Everything is dark...I do not breath, I do not feel, I do not smell...I do not see nor hear...Yet my mind appears to be...Floating?...Yes, floating...Floating trough...Space?...Yes, I'll call it space...For now...What was I even talking about?...Or thinking...Yes, thinking...GRAH! This place's making me go...Somewhere between insane, and a...dreamer of somesort...Well, it could always be worse...I could be burning in hell, like I many times stated to John...I wonder how he's doing...Blergh, he's most likely playing on his computer as I spea-...Think.."

"...Hehe...How ironic can it be?..I convince my dad to let me go to the anime festival. _ It's completely safe_ I said...And of course, when I was having a group picture, dressed as Tobi...Some whacko pulls out a gun and goes to a rampage...And of course, out of every person there, I am the one getting the lethal blow...I wonder if anyone else died?...I doubt it, for this place seems rather empty and silent..."

"...It feels like I've been here for years now...Talking to myself...I wonder how long I've actually been here...Heh, knowing my mind, it's been only ten minutes...Hmh...I wonder if dad knows what has happened?...I wonder if I could go back and inform him that I'm _resting in peace_...Heheh...Quite ironic since I am feeling rested, and I have the peace I begged for so long..."

"GRAH! THIS PLACE IS DRIVING ME INSANE! I need to prevent that...Let's see...My name...Is...Jonas?...No! Dylan! That's it! Dylan...Err...Oh well, I'll think that later on. You are a...Male, who rather enjoys spending time writing stories on his PC, and reading various animes...Naruto being something wich I enjoy the most...What else was there...Oh, and I bought Tobi clothing for myself...And it costed me alot...Why did I call him Tobi? He's Obito...Oh that's right! I enjoyed the fooling Tobi more..."

"...I spy with my little eye...Something...Nothing."

"Hmm..Let me think...Nothing?"

"Bingo."

"You suck at this..."

"Screw you, we're the same person...GRAH! I'm going mad! Think Dylan think, think on what you've done and what happened!"

"...Alright, from the start..."

_I was born into a loving family, having three older siblings, and later on, I got the honour of becoming a big brother...My childhood was enjoyable...Then school began..Grandfather died, parents divorced, I was chumby...I was bullied..._

_The whole elementary school was hell...On middle school, at grade 8...Things changed..Puberty hit me...For reals...I got interested in sports, especially airsoft...I spent most of my weekends in the woods, acting like I would be in a war. With all the heavy gear I moved with, I quickly lost weight, became more muscular, agile, and faster...I also grew...  
My father, had been the one to believe in technology and the future...While my mother believed in "witchcraft, and shamanism" she helped me with my "Chakra flow"...Mother must've been one of the reasons why I became interested in the Naruto universe..._

_Things had turned from good, to fantastic when I reached the 9th grade, I had friends, I had hobbies, I readed alot...Yet, I always prefered to close myself into my room, and read Naruto in peace...Wich I rarely got...Then, I decided to go to one of those big cons, and this one, was pure NarutoCon...I bought the costume of my favorite character in the series...The old Tobi...While in the Con, I met a group of people, dressed as the rest of the Akatsuki, and we decided to take a group photo...Soon before the photo was taken, someone had pulled out an gun and began shooting randomly...And thus, I was struck'd down...Next thing I...Realised, was that I felt nothing...Yet I felt on how my mind traveled in this space between Hell, Earth and Heaven..._

"Alright, that's everything summed up! Right me?"

"You're doing it again dumbass..."

"DAMN!"

"...I spy with my little eye...Something...Nothing."

"Hmm..Let me think...Nothing?"

"Bingo."

"You suck at this..."

"Screw you, we're the same person...Wait...This seems awfully familiar..."

"...Alright, from the start..."

"Oh dear lord no...Anything else..."

"...You know...Death was not -THAT- bad, I mean...It was...One sting in the back...Then nothing..."

"Yes...Altough the downside is that we have no one to talk to...Except ourselves..."

"You know...I've wondered...Are we...ME, or are we..Different parts of ME?...Like, I being the positive, and you being the negative...So to speak."

"Hmh...I'm more focused onto the fact that I've become quite the thinker..."

"Heheh...True..."

"...Hey, do you feel this?...The darkness...It's...Getting brighter..."

"So YOU DO see! Damn bastard!"

"I can't you dumbarse, I just...Feel it...Something's happening!"

"Well, it can't be worser than this.."

**Hidan's POV**

_Exacly a minute before._

*I've been practicing this for so fucking long..By Jashin it has to work now!* _Hidan taught to himself, as he had prepared a summonin circle, he sat down and began to pray._

"Jashin, grant me the powers to succeed in this! Summoning Technique! Dead summon!"

_Hidan yelled, as a flash of light appeared, and soon after the shimmering light had gone, Hidan opened his eyes, only to see a boy, in the age of sixteen. Looking at him confusedly._

"What the fucking hell just happened?" _Both said out loud._

* * *

Well, did not take me that long to fix this...Dear lord Wordpad + Spell Check = Double the trouble


	2. The seperation

**Dylan's PoV**

_I kept looking at the odd man infront of me…Odd, yet somewhat familiar. He kept looking at me, with a look which looked like he'd be furious, yet confused._

"….Ssssooooo…..Where the hell am I and who the heck are you?"_ I asked, with the hope of understanding, on how I was in a thick forest, after floating in nowhere._

"Who the fuck are you, and how the fuck did you get summoned?" _The man asked me. And just when I was about to respond, I heard myself once more._

_***Hey genius, that's Hidan from Naruto.***_

"_Wha-? He is?"_

_***Of course he is, just look at him. White hair, Akatsuki robes, which has the top ripped in half. Only thing missing is the scythe!***_

_I looked at the person, as I truly recognized him as Hidan. Who was even more confused, and apparently more pissed. As he began to south _"Who the hell are you talking to!?" _Wonderful! He can't hear my own self, so I look like a crazed person… What should I even do in this situation? If he gets a taste of my blood, I am a goner! AGAIN! Until I gave myself the answer._

_***He's an moron, remember that."**_ _That's it! Hidan's easily tricked!_

"Hey, am I just seeing things or did the fella behind you just begin to extend his own arm towards you?" _I said, while pointing over Hidan's shoulder._

"Huh!?" _ Hidan said as he turned around, as did I, but I just began running like hell. I could hear him soon south. _"Hey! Get back here you son of a bitch!" _ I ran out of sight, and hid myself behind a rather large tree. And that is when I began to speak to me. __***Nice one, but I wish to remind you that he has a partner who's rather dangerous* **__On that moment, I was grabbed by the troath, and lifted into the air, by who else but the intelligent part of the zombie-duo, and one of my favorite characters. Kakuzu._

"What's this?...Didn't Hidan say that he was going to test his new summoning jutsu instead of giving another idiotic sacrifice to his so precious Janshin_?" Kakuzu said as he inspected me, and I was having –slight- troubles breathing. But I managed to mutter. _"I….Can't…" _He did not let go of me, but he did loosen the grib, as I could hear that damned voice nearing. _"Who the hell do you think you are fucker!? Running away from me!? I'll have you sacrificed to Janshin!" _Hidan southed furiously while approaching, Kakuzu seemed to forget that I was there, as he asked the approaching Hidan, who was now only ten or twenty meters away. _"Hmh? I taught that you were going to test your new jutsu instead of sacrificing a brat." _Hidan got closer as he was ready to strike me down as he southed. _"I did, but instead of a dead servant of Janshin, this fucking brat appeared!" _I closed my eyes as the I began to spoke to me. __***So that's why we're here. Hidan managed to revive us." **__The information could not be more useful, I opened my eyes after a slight moment of silence, only to notice that Kakuzu had lifted me out of the way, and was holding Hidan at bay. PHEW! Close one…Kakuzu began to speak once more._

"So, a brat, appeared, instead of a dead servant of your so precious Janshin? Have you taught that this brat IS a dead servant of Janshin?" _Hidan looked at me confusedly, and I lifted my hands in the air, shrugging while responding. _ "I am quite sure that I am dead, but I doubt the servant part." _I was not sure how to cope with the situtation, so I went with my usual way. The damn truth! And once more did I hear that sweet voice of myself. __***That is not helping you at the moment. Hidan's a sworn servant of Jenshan…Janshen…Something.* **__Kakuzu lowered me to his face height, and we were looking eye to…Odd…Dead like eyes._

"Who. Are. You?" _He asked, with the coldest possible tone I ever had heard. I once more did not know how to cope so I spitted the truth out. _"Dylan." _Kakuzu looked at me, as he inspected me very closely. As Hidan interrupted. _"Good, good you know his name, now pass him to me damn it!" _I could feel as Kakuzu extend his arm, and myself, until I began to speak in panic._

"Why would you kill someone who knows everything of you, your orders, your group, and the tailed beasts!?" _I heard clapping inside of my head. __***Smooth. Now they truly have no care for you* **__I, the bastard spoke, with the most obvious sarcastic tone. _"Shut your mouth damn it!" _I southed at myself, as I took note that I was the only one hearing myself, and that Hidan was right infront of me…And apparently he had preached something about Janshin and the ritual not being useless. I could see the anger in his eyes, as he glared at me. _"What…Did you just say?"

_The anger in his eyes, truly frightened me. As I began to struggle towards Kakuzu. Who quickly moved me infront of me, as he repeated the question. But regarding a different subject, and in a different format. _"Care to repeat and elaborate? How do YOU know about US?" _Shiiiit…Now I was in trouble, I tried to think for an answer, but just when I came up with something, I took control of myself._

"_**I have died once, I have been told the secrets of this world. I know the past, present, and the future…" **__I had lowered my tone, and I knew that we had gain the upper hand. _"That so? And how should we believe this?" _Kakuzu asked._

"_**I was brought back from the dead by that fool Hidan. Who is immortal, and is a masochist, who sacrifices people to his god Janshin. And you, are Kakuzu, the one who has lived on for generations, because you swap your hearts, before the old ones stop working. You have five hearts, which grant you the use of every element"**_

_I spoke, who apparently knew what he was doing. I'll just let him stay there until the situation would calm down. Kakuzu was quite surprised, and Hidan was wordless, until he realized the mocking part. _"What did you just say you fucki-" _Hidan southed before Kakuzu interrupted him. _"Quiet Hidan, this brat is speaking the truth after all"

_Kakuzu once more inspected me, as he spoke. _"We'll see what the leader thinks. About you…"

_They knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in charge of my body again. And I saw the Zombie-duo sitting infront of me, eyes closed. Apparently having one of their meetings...Now was the time to plan my escape…If I would not be tied to a damn tree._

**Kakuzu's PoV**

"-…And that is what the brat told us, he truly seems to know us well." _This brat is interesting, but I wish to hear what our oh so faceless leader has to say about this... _"I see…The first thing we must do is to make sure that the child cannot escape. For if he were to tell about us, our mission would be endangered."  
"Don't worry, we tied the fucking brat to a tree, and knocked him cold. Let's see how the fucker escapes that!" _Hidan speaks yet again, just as irritatingly as usual…What should we do with the brat? That is the question here…_

"Should we deal with the brat? He'd not endanger us anymore." _Yes, that seems like the best solution…Crack the neck, and give the body to Hidan. That's what I taught before our leader gave us another mission. _"No. If what Hidan said was true, the child could be able to return…Keep him alive, until I find a better solution for it."

"The fuck!? We need to baby sit a fucking brat!?" _Here he goes again, better interrupt him before he goes too far…_"It is not a pleasant mission…But we'll do it."

"Good, you two may go now. I will contact you when I've found the solution." _He said as we cancelled the jutsu. And woke up to see a unpleasant sight…The brat had escaped, apparently by loosening the ropes._

"Fucking son of a bitch…" _Hidan said. As I replied._ "We need to find the brat, before he escapes." _I commanded, but as usual, Hidan responds by southing._ "DID HE NOT JUST ESCAPE!?" _We took up and began searching for the brat, hopefully he would have not gotten far…_

**Dylans PoV**

_***Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run. Can't you run any faster?" **__I said to me. Tow which I replied. _"I am not a damned ninja! I am a Human!" _The voice went silent, as I kept running, until my legs stopped themselves, and I began to catch my breath. And then, I noticed as a shadow, neared me. I looked up, and for the first time, I was delighted as I saw Kakashi Hatake infront of me._

"Yo, what's with the rush?" _He asked, to which I replied while panting heavily. _"Akatsuki…Must run…" _And right on que, the Zombie-duo leaped behind me. _"There the fucker is!" _Hidan southed. And I knew that I was in deep shit. Kakuzu noticed Kakashi as he began to speak. _"Good, you found one of the Leaf shinobis, good work..." _I did not quite catch his meaning until Kakashi spoke. _"Hmm? A bait?" _That. God. Damn. Bastard. I was trying to speak to Kakashi, until a familiar voice spoke to me once more. __***Don't go to with Kakashi! You'll get to be with Kakazu the badass if you won't!* **_"Hell no! They'd just kill and/or seal me if I go with them!" _I southed to myself, forgetting completely the outside world. __***No they won't, you'll become besties with them, much like in those fanfics!" **_"Ever considered that they are actual phsycopathic murderers, and not friends!"

_Once more I noticed that everyone else were watching me confusedly. Then, I felt as myself began to take control. __**"Yes…A bait…Who would've guessed that I'd fool the great Copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake?" **__Oh hell no! I ain't letting me do that! Time to swap! _"Get the hell out of my body! I finally got away from those two, and I ain't letting you ruin my one chance to escape!" _**"Fool, this is my body, and we're one. We are joining the Akatsuki." **__This continued for a small moment, until I noticed that both sides were charging towards each other, and I was in the middle. I began to feel odd, and soon after, I felt great pain. _"AAAAAAAAA_**AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_ _I southed, as I noticed that my voice began to change. I noticed that my "mind" had began to separate from my own body. And soon, we were torn apart. My "mind" seemed to have redish eyes, much like Naruto's dark side had…That's who he is…My darker side…_"This is interesting…" _Kakuzu said, as my Dark side ran to him. And Kakashi leaped next to me. To who I began to speak. _"Those two are too strong, and….I, have knowledge on your weak spots, so it's no use. Best to flee." _ Kakashi gave a somewhat confused look as he nodded, and leaped to a tree. And I realized that I had no skills to do that. _"Hey! Don't you forget me here!" _I southed, as Kakashi quickly returned, and grabbed me. And for once I felt safe, as Kakashi leaped from tree to tree, I began to think. _*Wait, Kakashi and Zombie-duo met only when they were having the final battle…And I was never involved in it….These are not on the timeline…So I could assume that I've entered to the Naruto parallel universe….Interesting…*

There it is people! Sorry for the damn long silence. I've been working on my TXT-RPG, and had several exams in school! I did this on a laptop using Word, so I apologize for the bad grammar. Next I need to update my main story. "Story of ice and sand"


	3. Interrogation and the first day

Chapter 3. The interrogation

_I was brought to Konoha by Kakashi, and as I was about to sigh in relief, I was brought to a rather...Shady house. And there, in the doorway. A man stood. The man being no one else than Ibiki Morino. The commander of Konoha's torture and interrogation force._

_Ibiki gave a slight gaze towards me, before looking at Kakashi as he asked. _"Who's this?" _ To which Kakashi responded_ "A kid, who seems to literally know everything of Akatsuki, and myself." _I saw on how Ibiki raised his eyebrow, apparently not believing a word Kakashi said. But I began to zone out, trying to think about the fact that I was in Naruto, but not in the real Naruto. Konoha is either remade, or not destroyed. Kakashi met the zombie duo. And most importantly, me._

_After a moment I realized that I had walked inside, and sat onto a chair in a darkish room. As Ibiki stood infront of me. A drop of cold sweat went along my right side. Ibiki is someone who should not be played around with, and I had an unbelievable story to be told…How on earth could he believe me? _

"Done dreaming? Good. Then you can start talking." _Ibiki said. As I hesitated for a moment, thinking of my options. Truth seems to be the best opinion, as Ibiki will search trough my mind, and thus get the proof._

"Well…?" _Ibiki said, as I began to speak trough the recent events. At least an hour passed before I was finished. Ibiki stood still, looking at me before he said. _"If truth won't come out, I have my ways of getting it." _Excellent, and now I'll get my proof. I sat proudly as some people strapped me tighter into the chair. But then Ibiki turned around, and grabbed something. Which turned out to be a serum of some sort, he injected it into me as he glared at me. Then everything went black once more…_

_I slowly begin to see and hear once more. But something is wrong here…I do not feel present…And I am certainly not in Konoha…Then I heard a familiar voice._

"**Remember to beware of a man named "Asuma Sarutobi" and the others with him…Nothing good will happen from that encounter.."**

"Hrhm…"

_And I am mind-linked with my second self. This is interesting…My thinking is interrupted as "I" stop._

"**This feeling…Someone is present…"**

_Things go blurry once more, as the next thing I see, is a gathering of Kakashi, Ibiki and the Hokage Tsunade. _

"He's awake." _Ibiki says, as everyone directs their eyes to me. _"So, you're the kid from the dead?" _Tsunade says, and I can't really tell if she's being sarcastic, or dead serious….No pun intended. I look at her as I manage to mumble. _"Eeh…Ye-es?..." _Kakashi turns his head towards Tsunade as he says. _"As I told you, he literally separated into two. And he, seems to be the kind one of them." _To which Ibiki adds. _"Dual personality. What he said seemed to be true…But I found no memories from his first life…" _I fear to ask, but I feel like I must. _"Does this mean that I am free?" _Tsunade gives an inspecting look towards me, as she beckons Kakashi and Ibiki over. And they discuss in private. Then, Tsunade turns towards me, as she nods. And Kakashi adds it. _"You'll be under my surveillance for now. At least until Tsunade finds some free shinobi." _I shrug as I state _"Understandable." _ We then walk off, as I come out from the dark room. I look around Konoha. It is standing as if nothing has ever happened to it. The sun is setting, but the light should still last for at least an hour or two. But, even with the relief of getting out from the interrogation, I am worried by the fact that I saw trough the eyes of my evil self…Even if it was for a small moment. I come back down to earth as Kakashi says _"You wouldn't mind meeting my subordinates would you? I'm supposed to meet them in about….Half an hour ago." _I still feel a rather uncomfortable, I'm constantly fearing that I would be ambushed and killed. I nod as I follow Kakashi. About ten minutes later, we arrive to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Where Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sai are waiting. And trough the euphoria, I manage to note that I am actually taller the three…Notably taller..At least a head taller…_

"Nghnn…You're late again Kakashi!" _Naruto grumbles, as I keep standing behind Kakashi, inspecting everyone with my gaze. _"Ehehe…Well something came up.." _Kakashi says as he points his thumb at me. All three, Naruto, Sakura and Sai gaze at me. Which makes me only a bit uncomfortable, being the center of attention… _"Huh, who're you?" _Naruto asks as he points at me. I didn't even get to open my mouth, as Kakashi began to explain. _"Some things occurred, and he's with us now... His name's Dylan." _Sakura peers at me as she says. _"Judging by the name, you're not from here are you?" _I nod as I try to think of something to say, but I end up saying nothing. _"Well then. I'm Sakura Haruno, he's Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sai." _Sakura says while pointing at Sai and Naruto. _ _Kakashi looks at me, as I get the message. "Best not to speak about my knowledge." I nod as I smile and say. _"Nice to meet you all." _Kakashi turns his head towards the three as he says. _"Well then, let's go to eat." _Naruto seems to almost leap from joy as he souths _"Yush finally! Pops, big cup of pork ramen!" _ Sakura and Sai join them as I take a gaze towards Konoha once more, it is confusing to see it in person. After which I head inside. _

_Kakashi and the others discuss something, from which I am "left out". Honestly I prefer not to hear it…Which is ironic since I am sitting in the middle of everyone…Naruto on my right side with Sakura, and Kakashi on my left with Sai… Then I notice as Naruto is peering at me, and my ramen which I am yet to finish. I look at him for a moment until I ask. _"Something wrong?" _Naruto keeps looking at me as he stuffs himself with ramen. As he then tries to speak with mouth full, and I understand nothing. I turn back towards my ramen which I continue eating. Naruto mumbles something which I pay no attention to. I quickly finish the ramen as I drink the liquid on the bottom, and let out a sigh of relief. _"Aah…" _I lean back as Kakashi speaks. _"Hmmh…It got late quickly." _Kakashi takes a look at me, before looking at Naruto. _"Naruto, you can take Dylan for the night can you not? I'm sure that you two would enjoy company of one another." _Naruto gets shocked as I look at Kakashi. _"Had to word it like that didn't you?" _I state, being frustrated as he brought up a real problem, I have no actual roof over my head. _"What the heck is wrong with you!? Saying things like that!" _Naruto shouts at Kakashi. _"Ehehe…I did not mean it like that…" _ Kakashi speaks while calming Narut_ _After some sorting, I ended up spending the night in Sai's place. But as I drift asleep, I find myself in front of the evil me. _

"**Well well, it was you after all. I should've known myself…" **_He says while glaring at me. Before continuing. _**"I took myself the name of "Arashi" meaning storm…****How was your day?" **_He chuckles, as I gather my guts and speak. _"Good for you. I survived the torture of Ibiki, and ended up in team Kakashi." _I may be lying, but that's basically what happened. Arashi glares at me, as he states. _**"I can't wait for ****the day I get to cut your throat…" **"Thanks for the warning, I know to prepare." _I chuckle as Arashi continues. _**"Well then, I might as well tell you that you have a month…" **"Until what?" _I state, as everything goes blurry, and I wake. Looking around as I do not see Sai anywhere. I decide to take advantage of the moment, and head outside on my own. Konoha still looks unreal…Okay not the best word but still, it is beautiful beyond words. I travel aimlessly as I come up to a small pond and a training field. Which is empty. I look at the wooden logs, as take a look around myself. Making sure that none are there. I then throw a punch or two to the log, before I understood that it is an idiotic thing to do. As my arms are slightly bruised. I then get trapped to the sight of sun rising above the pond. I look at it, being amazed. _"Oi, what're you looking at?" _I hear someone southing, as I turn around to see that it is Naruto._ "I'm watching on how the pond and sun merge into a beautiful sight of nature." _I say, as Naruto peers at me. _"You really aren't from Konoha are you?" _He asks, to which I sigh silently as I say. _"No, I am not." _Naruto peers at me as Sakura arrives _"Geez Naruto…Do you pay attention at all?" _she says. As she then turns around and says _"Now let's go, there's a lot to see." _I look at Naruto who is looking at Sakura, we both state the same thing. _"Huh?" _Sakura sighs as she turns around and says _"Sight seeing, I'm sure that Dylan would want to take a look around. Wouldn't you?" _I nod, being slightly confused, but I get my feet moving as Naruto sprints to Sakura saying _"A date it is!" _I can't help it but I chuckle a bit, although very silently. I still dislike being the center of attention…_

_Moments later we arrive infront of a restaurant as Sakura speaks. _"This is the Korean barbeque house. If you enjoy eating barbeque, this is the place for you." "I agree." _Choji Akimichi says as he stuffs himself with chips. I, Naruto and Sakura turn around as Sakura says _"And this is Choji from the Akimichi clan." _Choji raises his hand as he says _"Nice to meet you." _I smile as I introduce myself. _"Dylan's my name. Nice to meet you too." _I must admit, it feels rather irritating to know everyone, and then I need to listen as they introduce themselves. But I guess it's logical. _"Have you gotten to taste the food they have there?" _Choji asks, as I shake my head. _"No, I've not." _Choji smiles as he says _"Then we need to go and get some!" _but Sakura steps in between as she says. _"Not now, later when everyone's gathered! Give Dylan a chance to meet everyone!" _It was rather easy to see the disappointment, yet excitement in Choji's eyes as he nodded and said. _"I'll go tell the others!" _and ran off. _

_We continued to walk, as we arrived to the hot springs, and Sakura began to once more tutor me. _"Here are Konoha's hot springs, be careful for the water is boiling hot!" _To which Naruto adds. _"I got to experience it first hand.." _Suddenly, Sai leaps down as he speaks. _"Kakashi wants to talk with us." _ Sakura and Naruto nod as Sakura turns around and says. _"I'm terribly sorry for us needing to leave like this. But atleast you know where to come in the evening!" _after that, the three leap away. As I am left alone, out of confusement I speak to myself. _"I taught that I was supposed to be under surveillance…" _I shrug and continue walking, as I pass the Huyga clan's…I actually don't know what to call it. But I encounter Neji infront of the doors. Who looks at me as he takes up a small picture, inspecting it and nodding. After that he walks up to block my road. _"Halt. I am Neji Huyga, and I've been assigned to guard you." _I raise my eyebrow at Neji. Who then walks past me and says _"Come." _I look at him as I follow, and speak. _"Where are we going?" _Neji stays silent as he walks, moments later we arrive to the pond. And this time, Rock Lee and Tenten are training. Lee's doing pushups and Tenten's throwing weaponry at the logs. Tenten turns around as she sees us coming, raising her arm and shouting. _"You're late Neji!" _a big dejavu this is. I think to myself. _"Excuse me, I got a mission from Hokage to guard this person." _Neji says as he gives a short glance at me. Tenten looks at me, as Lee raises his head and looks at me as well..Once more am I the center of attention.._"Why?" _Tenten asks, to which Neji responds._ "The Hokage told me that I should watch over him. He's wanted by the Akatsuki apparently." _I nod as I try to speak, but then Lee interrupts me _"So are you on a diplomatic mission from another village and in need of protection?" _he says while looking at me. I then open my mouth and speak. _"No, I am…Err…." _I freeze, as the three all look at me, waiting for me to finish. _"I'm…Not a diplomat but…A…Simple person to which bad things happened…" _and as I finish, Choji runs up to us as he says. _"Sakura wants us all to gather up at the barbeque in the evening, there's a new face who she wants to introduce to all of us." _he then looks at me. _"Oh, you met them already." _I nod as Tenten says. _"Ooh, it's been a long time since I last ate there! I'm in!" _Lee nods as he says _"I shall join too, but only if I manage to do five thousand pushups with my fingers!" _Neji speaks as well. _"I've been given a mission to guard him…So I must." _I chuckle as I Choji runs off to tell others. Lee and Tenten continue their training, and Neji joins them, although it's rather easy to see that he's keeping an eye on me. I walk up to a tree and sit down. I close my eyes and begin to relax. Altough I do not fall asleep, I still drift from reality as I ponder several questions inside my head. What'll happen in a month? What will happen to me? Am I considered as a foe or as a friend? Then I remember what my evil self said. "Arashi"…I guess I should think of a fitting name as well…I wonder if he knows any techniques__…Everyone learns the techniques in a hour in this anime…Then I begin to wonder. Do I ha__ve chakra in myself?..._

Alright I guess I need to explain the looong silence…You all know the feeling when you lose your motivation and go "Meh"? Well that happened to me, and it took quite long to find inspiration. Also, I apologize if I screwed up Dylans or any other characters actual way of behaving. I'm kind of rusty as it seems.


End file.
